Arthur Junne's diary
Initial Recall Someone with charm...hmm, that's me. I am fairly certain my father waited for his princess or rather saved her. I am part of the saving the damsels in distress group of Princes. I am considered a Prince since I am the son of a King. I came to Ever After High to find my the girl who is right for me. Well that'll be easy. I have to live up to my family's tradition into getting the right one, preferably one of royal status. Even though it is not all that tough to find one of that status, since there's a lot of single princesses that are just waiting for their prince, I am really looking for someone different. Chapter 1 As the newest fairy tale student, I was being rushed by a lot of my fellow students to ask me what storybook I was in and what side of this destiny "conflict" I was on. Now I really like my story. It is so subtle for me. The students were still asking and asking. I slowly sneaked away from them.WHEW! I walked from hall to hall, just looking at the classrooms and various things when I saw a creamed haired girl walking with a basket of... muffins? Anyway she was so pretty and she caught my eye immediately. "C'mon Arthur, you can do it, you can just go up to her and introduce yourself!". Not even thinking about it, I put this giant awkward smile on my face and walked up to her. She smiled lightly. "Hi, you must be the new boy...". I gathered my thoughts. "Oh sorry, my name is Arthur, Arthur Junne." I felt awful nervous but she handed me one of her muffins. "Well welcome to Ever After and here is your first day compliment muffin from moi, Muffy Muffington." I took the muffin and forgot to say thanks, I was going to but I transformed before I could. Chapter 2 In Kingdom Management, we had to describe what'll we do when we become kings and queens of our kingdom and I didn't know what I'll do. I guess I'll just keep it on the right track, rule like my parents are doing anyway. This one prince, I think his name was Auspicious Midas, said that he'll help out his kingdom by turning most things into gold so they could sell it other kingdoms....too much. Basically he wanted to do the opposite of his father, who used his powers for greediness. Which is nice. Two other princes, Esmerlado Benett and Tristan King, both had kinda the same responses. Suddenly I turned into a bear which made the students sitting next to me scream and run. The teacher tired to calm them down but they kept screaming. That Auspicious boy turned his pencil gold and started to slam it on the desk, to quiet them down. It worked! "Sorry guys,"''I roared before i went back to my human-self,"This is an accident."'' Thank fairy godmother that class was over when it was. I was so embarrassed. Chapter 3 "Hey! Hey!" ''Someone yelled at me. ''"How's it going?" Slowly, I turned around to see who it was. It was MUFFY! At last the love of my life, I mean, the coolest girl was saying hi to me. "Hi Muffy!" She came down the hall way, carry a big basket of freshly baked muffins that I could smell a giant's step away. Her chef's hat-shaped hair to her blue, brown stripped dress to the little confetti on it too, Muffy looked so beautiful. I snapped myself together before I started to drool. Muffy handed me a strawberry muffin, "Here you go Arthur. For being such a good muffin guy!" Muffy smiled. "Thank you Muffy." I said. I took the muffin and gave it a bite. Muffy walked away to go meet up with a girl with wings. Before I could go catch up with her, someone patted me on the back. Chapter 4 Brian Rose, my new roommate, greeted me with one of his signature roses. "Arthur, here is a complimentary rose from me, to you." I grabbed the rose and noticed that it didn't have any thorns on it. "Why doesn't this have any thorns? Don't all roses come with thorns?" "Not all roses have thorns. This girl, Briar Beauty, is the next Sleeping Beauty. Knowing her story, if she pricked her finger, she'll have to sleep for 100 years, until her prince wakes her up." Brian started while making another one appear. Plucking the rose's petals off, I kind of doze off thinking about Muffy. "I wonder if she likes me..." I whispered under my breath. "Who? Muffy?" Brian said with one eyebrow raised. "Huh? Oh no way!" I quickly change the subject. "I said, I wonder if one her muffins...like me." Brian knew I was covering up for something but he just handed me another rose and walked away. "Sure, dude." Brian walked away smirking at the fact that I dodge the question so fast. Chapter 5 In the Charmitorium, the Royal Committee was getting ready for a spellabration and by the decorations, it looked like it'll be a page-ripper. Briar Beauty and one of my good friends, Hopper Croakington II planned the spellabration as Princesses and the Frogs. Which was a little fitting considering all the princesses who wanted to kiss all the frogs to find their true prince. I had admired the relationship between Hopper and Briar and see a lot of similarities between them with my relationship towards Muffy. Hopper approached me with a large banner. "I need help hanging this up. Can you help me?" As I wasn't doing anything, I accepted. "You bet." I climbed the ladder with one side of the banner while Hopper climbed another ladder opposite of mine. I looked down. BIG MISTAKE. My bear side was coming out of me and I started to twitch. "What's going on?" Hopper yelled towards me holding on for dear life. My body started to rattle the ladder. Both our ladders. The banner started to rip a little but I manged to stop my transformation. "Whew! That was too cl—!" One of the ladder's steps snapped in two and my foot slipped. Not wanting to drag Hopper down with me, I let go of the banner. My body started to fall and I knew I need to endure this fall. So I transformed into a lion, as the saying goes by Kitty Cherise, "All cats land on their feet." Chapter 6 I landed on the ground as a giant lion, mane flowing and piercing green eyes as some other student yelled out, LION! Students and staff were panicking and so was I. I tried to transform back but I was stuck from all of the excitement. Next thing I heard was a voice from someone familiar. "You people need to stop harassing an innocent animal. We are fairy tale creatures and we know how it is. Show some love towards them too." She said carrying a basket full of muffins. It was Muffy. The girl I think of as my princess. She showed so much passion towards me that I changed back in an instant. Muffy turned around surprised. "Oh, it's you? You're the lion?" Bashfully, I caressed my neck. "Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't meant to scare everyone, I just had a fall and I thought—" '' She interrupted my apology with a muffin close up to my face. "''I'm just happy forever after that you are okay." She placed the muffin in the palms of my hand, "Arthur." She smiled and walked out of the Charmitorium. I took a bite of her muffin. I've always had a special place for these freshly baked muffins. Category:Diaries Category:Arthur Junne Logs